Nuna
"Oh! Hello there!" Nuna is a young Kaanul farmer who aspires to be like sister Nijone. She is an Incarnation in Indivisible. Synopsis Born in Kaanul, Nuna is one of three sisters, the middle child. Her older sister, Nijone, is Kaanul’s most prominent healer. Nuna wants to be as useful to her community as her sister, but thanks to endless coddling, has become too dependent on her and doesn’t know how to move forward. Nuna has always had a strong affinity with plants, which developed into powerful phytomantic abilities as she came of age. She’s sure that these powers will benefit the people of Kaanul some day, but since the Snake Queen ordered everyone underground, she has had limited opportunity to develop them further. ''Tzitzi'', the Snake Queen’s adjutant, has recently been cracking down, and using force to restrict access to the surface in order to “protect” Kaanul’s people. Scared for the future of Kaanul, Nijone has asked Nuna to sneak to the surface and seek out Kaanul’s great hero, Angwu. Nuna nervously accepted – perhaps this was the opportunity she had been waiting for. General Information Nuna was designed by PersonasamaOur Indivisible crowdfunding has reached $1.3 million! Only 200k more to go! and the 16th Incarnation to be revealed at $850,000 during the Indiegogo crowdfunding campaign. She was first made playable in the backer preview 2.0 with no voice clips. Personality Character Basis The Three Sisters (also known as the Deohako) are the three main crops of various Native American groups in North America: winter squash, maize and climbing beans. Nuna's name is derived from Nuña, a subspecies/variety of the climbing/common bean. Nuna's silhouette is based on a butternut squash, with her topknot appearing similar to a stem. The resemblance becomes more apparent when she is knocked out in battle, as her hair drapes over her as she regenerates health. Design Color Palettes #Default #??? #??? #??? Story In Game Abilities Nuna's powers allow her to conjure plants to attack and defend with. In particular, she can use plants as traps during battle to ensnare enemies when they approach. She also has the ability to heal herself in battle. When her health is depleted, she will curl up into a gourd-like shape to regenerate, allowing her to revive herself after being out of the fight for a certain period of time. Sidequest # Go to Kaanul and talk to Nuna's sister, Nijone, she is located in Haven # To find the cave Nuna aked; from haven go down, go right the go up by breaking the green part of the ceiling. You are then asked to pierce holes in the ceiling in order to let light come in. There are 3 holes to find in a certain order. Holes are represented by sparkles on the field and indicated on the map. # Go to the room right above the cave to pierce the first hole. # Go to the room above the current one to pierce the second one (its location is slightly in diagonal from the previous step) # Go back to the cave to pierce the last one Quotes Party Switch * "There's a whole world out there!" * "To our budding friendship." * "I won't let you down!" In Battle * "Eat your veggies!" (Attack + Up) Final Goodbye Gallery Nuna.png|Nuna's original design from the Indiegogo campaign Nuna_modelsheet.png|Nuna modelsheet How to play Nuna.jpg|Nuna's Infoscreen Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Incarnations Category:Playable Characters